Tuyo por Siempre
by Sasukelicious
Summary: :Fic: :Yaoi/Hard: Una muy importante misión para Sai: Encontrarse con alguien importante pero, cierto rubio lo detiene.  Sai/Sasu  Ligero  Sai/Naru  -ABANDONADO-


**Tuyo por Siempre**

Esta historia es un alter universe:

Naruto, no me pertenece esto es sólo una vaga idea de mi loca mente con ayuda de sus personajes…

-asfsafsafa-: lo que hacen

"_asdsadasd"_: lo que piensan

(n/a: sadfasdsa): intervenciones mías.

**Sdsadasdsad: **lo que dicen

Parejas: sai x sasuke – sai x naruto (al inicio)

A lo que vamos:

Konoha, País del Fuego: La aldea que casi todos conocen y que muchos se atreven a enfrentar…

Era en la salida de esta aldea, un muchacho de cabellos negros, corto, alto y de tez pálida; casi albina, se disponía a salir de ahí en la oscuridad de la noche sin que nadie lo supiera…

"_kuso, debo darme prisa, antes de que naruto kun o sakura fea me descubran!" _–pensaba para sí mismo mientras caminaba hacia el bosque, luego miró un mapa- **bien, es algo largo el camino…pero estoy seguro de que lo encontraré a tiempo…**-hablaba para si mismo- (n/a: es que estaba solo pos xD)

De un momento a otro su mirada casi preocupada, cambió a una más seria y segura…casi despreocupada por lo que pueda suceder y así continuó con su camino hacia su destino. Todo iba bien hasta que alguien interrumpió su salida…

**Qué haces en las afueras de konoha a estas horas de la noche, eh? **–dijo algo sorprendido y serio la persona que lo encontró justo en el momento menos indicado-

Sai se volteó anonadado, su plan estaba a punto de estropearse y su objetivo más lejos de lo que ya podría estar. Trató de calmarse y con la misma serenidad de siempre respondió:

**Vaya, esperaba a que alguien llegara a encontrarme pero, no supuse que serías tu…Naruto kun… **-dijo esto con su mirada intensamente calmada fija en los ojos de su compañero rubio- **Pero en fin, qué te trae por aquí a estas horas, debería yo preguntarte eh? **–con tono sarcástico-

"_este maldito Sai…todavía lo pregunta…"_-pensó y luego dijo- **Qué más querías que hiciera…mañana tendremos que reunirnos con Tsunade baa chan porque trataremos un tema importante y te quieres ir como si nada? Eso no lo permitiré, al menos tómate en serio algo Sai… -**Prácticamente esto lo dijo con un tono molesto y con mirada muy amenazadora-

Sai ni siquiera se inmutó, sólo esperaba el momento oportuno para tratar de detener al imprudente ojiazul y así continuar con su camino. Pero el problema era cómo detenerlo…la única manera de ponerse a competir con Naruto era provocarlo, pero no tenía tiempo para eso, sin embargo era su única alternativa y optó por ello.

**Eso me da totalmente lo mismo –**respondió Sai con tono irónico- **No necesito, ni me importa saber sobre ese tema "tan importante que mencionas" ja, mañana regresaré y si quieres me lo dices…si no, mucho mejor…no tengo tiempo para esas tonterías Naruto kun… -**mencionó con su sonrisa llena de hipocresía-

Naruto ardía de la ira, ya que la mueca de hipocresía de Sai (n/a: la que casi siempre usa) lo ponía furioso y se descontrolaba fácilmente cuando actuaba así, no pudo más y exclamó furioso: **aaahhgg! Eres de lo peor!!!! Y encima me pones esa miradita que me repugna!!! Ya veras, te daré tu merecido!!! Ya me tienes harto!! –**gritó esto muy alto y sin espera corrió hacia el ojigris para golpearlo fuertemente en su cara bonita-

Sai lo miró sonriente y pensó: _"perfecto, he provocado a Naruto…pero…cómo lo detengo…hm…ya se…estoy seguro de que funcionará"_-Sai pensó que era correcta su decisión y acto seguido esquivó el golpe del rubio-

Naruto se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo enfureció más, no podía creer que ese chico lo haga quedar tan mal, pero, no fue todo, Sai lo empujó contra el tronco de un árbol y lo observó con una mirada seductora…

"_Ehhh?, mierda…que está pasando aquí?, porqué este idiota me mira así?" _–Naruto estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer ante esta situación-

Tenía a su compañero de grupo, y ahora peor enemigo frente y muy cerca de él, mirándolo de una manera que nadie había hecho nunca. Sai siguió mirándolo con esos ojos grises y suavemente susurró en el oído del rubio: **Tranquilo Naruto kun…no te pongas tan exaltado…sé que no quieres separarte de mi…pero no te preocupes…pronto regresaré para divertirme contigo… **-Sai anotó el primer gol, había dejado a Naruto totalmente sonrojado y sin saber qué hacer- **Qué ocurre Naruto…acaso…no quieres…? **–Lamiendo la mejilla del ojiazul-

"_Mierda, pero qué demonios está haciendo Sai?!"_-Naruto estaba perdiendo la partida contra Sai, estaba sonrojado, comenzando a sudar y muy abochornado-

**Sai…pero…qué haces?...no ves que…aaahhmm… **-Naruto comenzó a gemir…sintiendo un placer inmenso…algo que nunca había sentido…-. Sai comenzó a machacarle su miembro dejándolo totalmente erecto, el rubio gemía de placer, sudado y totalmente sonrojado por las caricias tan placenteras que le proporcionaba el pelinegro. Lentamente Sai iba bajando el cierre del pantalón del rubio y dejó salir ese pedazo de carne a su merced, así comenzó las múltiples caricias que se convertirían en la mejor masturbación para Naruto.

**Aaahh…mmmhh…sai…dale…sigue…quiero gritar de placer…aahhh…-**esto lo decía jadeante, lleno de calentura- **Eso es lo que quieres Naruto…kun? **–preguntó sai mientras lo masturbaba-

**Si…esto es lo que quiero…el baka de Sasuke teme…nunca me lo hizo…**Pero qué acabó de decir Naruto?, eso fue una información valiosa para Sai…

**Así que….no te lo hizo aun eh?...esta bien…lo haré yo…te haré el mejor sexo de tu vida…**- lo dijo muy seductoramente y acto seguido lo besó en sus cálidos labios tiernamente-

Naruto estaba casi delirando a causa de ese beso, se sentía en las nubes. Pero no duró mucho, Sai se apartó quitando sus manos del miembro del rubio y se marchó diciendo: **Tranquilo Naruto, espérame…regresaré mañana y cumpliré mi promesa. **–Después de esto salió caminando rápidamente, alejándose de Naruto y de Konoha-

Naruto quedó solo con sus pantalones abajo y su miembro totalmente erecto…después miró a su amigo quien estaba abajo y gritó: **Kuso!!! Sai!! Me has dejado totalmente caliente y no sé como quitármelo!!!!!! **–Después pensó-_"mmm…supongo que una buena paja pensando en Sai baka y Sasuke teme…no me haría mal dattebayo!"_ –dijo esto con su sonrisa peculiar y acto seguido comenzó a pajearse teniendo las imágenes de los dos morenos totalmente desnudos de nuevo-

Mientras que Sai:

"_No te preocupes…pronto me encontraré contigo…Sasuke kun…" _–mientras sigue su camino hacia el pelinegro-

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

Kyaaa!! Ha acabado el primer cap, y me ha quedado más o menos bien, weno es el segundo fic que hago y esta vez lo completaré pero con el tiempo seguiré mejorando, y haré mucho más fics

Como ya se han dado cuenta…esto es un lemon yaoi, siempre he querido hacer uno ya que me influenciaron los fics hiei x kurama jojojojo -///-, así que no estuvo mal que probara con sai y sasuke, que como mencioné en mi pequeña biografía es una de mis parejas predilectas de yaoi.

Tenía pensado hacerlo one-shot pero mientras lo escribía me quedaba largo así que lo haré por episodios…pero…OJO!: esta historia será de unos 2 o 3 caps no más!, así que lo haré lo mejor posible

Espero que les haya gustado este primer cap y estaré recibiendo sus reviews con mucha alegría

**PD: **Onegai…dejen reviews! No importa cómo sean, solo espero que no tengan contenido explicito ni nada referente a mi madre por favor! o o

Eso es todo

Nos vemos!

**Atte.:**

**»****†****« Sasukelicious »****†****«**


End file.
